Bittersweet Reunions
by PlayfulVampress
Summary: She left home against everyone's wishes and now she has to return home to face the people she loved and left. Will they accept her with open arms or will she be forced to leave for good. Story is better I promise. AH- College setting
1. Preface

I know leaving may not have been the right thing for them but it was the right thing for me. I hope we can work through this or I'm leaving and never coming back...


	2. This Was My Life

**This is my first Fanfic so I kinda have no idea what I'm doing so please review to help me out. The first Chapter is a detailed explanation giving you background info on the characters and their lives up until now. R&R please x**

**Disclaimer : S. Meyer Owns It all**

_____________________________________________________________________

My life has been kind of surreal until this point and I'm terribly nervous, anxious even scared because today I'm heading back to reality and I have no idea what is waiting for me.

I left my home a year ago after i finished my senior year in high school to tour with a performing arts production company. Ever since I was 3, Renee, my mom, pushed me into a tutu and into the ballet studio and I have been dancing ever since. I live to dance and that is why i spent the past year traveling away from from my family around the globe. I attended The Juilliard School for performing arts in New York, New York and a private performing arts academy before that. I can do any form of dance from Ballroom to Hip-Hop, dancing is my life, it's the only thing I seem to do right.

My family is large and loving but it also includes some "unofficial" family members. My parents split when I was 3 but it was a mutual decision and they're actually really good friends. Renee, my mom, remarried a baseball player, Phil Taylor, he plays for the New York Yankees, when I was 6 and they have been together ever since. I also got another sibling, Emma, out of the marriage 3years back. Yes I said another but we'll get to that later. Renee started a cosmetics line soon after she and my dad divorced and she now owns one of the worlds largest cosmetic companies, Color-Push. Needless to say between her and Phil we have managed to live a very privileged life but we have never been snobbish or greedy. Renee has started a number of charities and host many events supporting others she sponsors and when I was 17 I started my own charity, with their help, that offers scholarships to underprivileged students who are gifted dancers.

Charlie, my dad, also got re-married to a widower, Sue Michaels, when I was 14. She gave me another brother and sister Leah, who is now 10, and Seth,8. I love them both as much as any one of my other siblings. Leah is also a really talented dancer and she is attending the same dance academy I did when I was her age. Charlie is the CEO of one of the largest security companies in the country and also comes from a long line of "old" money. Sue helps Renee from time to time but otherwise she stays home with the kids. Yes I said Renee, she actually introduced Charlie and Sue.

The I suppose the most important member of my immediate family would be my twin brother, Emmet McCarty Swan. Emmet went to an elite private school in Upper Manhattan while I attended Juilliard and he is now actually studying sport movement sciences at Brown University while playing Quarter-Back for the 1st string football team. Emmet is my one and only link to my "extended family" and I owe my relationships with them to him. You see when I was growing up I put all my focus and energy into dancing and being that I attend specialized schools it was hard to make friends, what with everyone being so competitive, and so I was pretty much a loner all through my school years until I attended Juilliard. Emmet decided enough was enough and dragged me to a house party his friend was throwing. I attended a few with him our freshman year but it wasn't until sophomore year that I truly made friends.

Emmet had dragged me to another one of his friends parties and even after a year I still barely knew anyone so I really didn't want to go. I remember meeting his girlfriend, a freshman, for the first time. They had been dating for a short time but I could see he was completely taken and there was something different in the way he looked at her compared to all the other girls he'd been with. Yes he'd been with a few girls, Emmet was your typical football player: gorgeous body; great face and all-round good guy. Most people were actually intimidated by him but once you got to know him you realized he was nothing but a softy with a huge heart. The only time Emmet got physical or aggressive other than on the field was when someone messed with the people he loved.

Anyways through Rose, his girlfriend, I met Jasper her older brother, a sophomore like Emmet, her best friend Alice and her cousin Edward. Rosalie and Jasper Hale came from old money as well as Edward while Alice's mother, Esme, was also from old money, her father Carlisle was a world renowned surgeon working in New York. Over the years we all became the best of friends although I was closer to Alice and Edward.

Alice is a very lovable, hyper-active, bubbly person that manages to crawl her way into your heart and there is no way you can get rid of her, not that I would even consider it. She has a love for fashion and is currently getting her degree in fashion at the Fashion Institute in New York.

Edward on the other hand is far more down to earth and we have a lot in common. We both love to read, hate the socialite lifestyle and love the arts. I dance where as he is an incredibly talented pianist.

He is studying at Brown to get his degree in music and music history.

Rosalie is a guys girl, but you'd never know it. She is drop dead gorgeous and looks better than most runway models but give her an engine to mess with and she's happier than a kid in a candy store. She is studying at Columbia to get her mechanical engineering degree. She and Alice still live with their parents as far as I know.

Jasper is calm and mellow and gets along with everyone. He never gets involved but is a great listener. He is a history genius and is studying at Brown to get his history degree. All three boys share an apartment just off campus so they can study without interruptions but still have the full "college experience" as they say.

We were the best of friends the six of us but in Junior year Edward started dating this socialite Tanya Denali. I never said it out loud, but I think they were matched by their parents to keep old money with old money if you know what I mean. I know this because Edward would never date go for someone as shallow as her by choice but after awhile I could see he really cared for her, loved her even and I could tell the feeling was mutual and I was happy for them. Don't get me wrong I still see her as shallow but she has a good heart and she made him happy I guess.

I felt like the odd one out for a while but then I met Jacob Black. His dad was my dad's best friend and business partner. Now I know you're thinking we had the same situation as Edward and Tanya but we didn't. Jacob was my best friend after Edward got with Tanya and he was my first kiss, boyfriend and kiss. I loved him and we were going to get married soon as we could. But then it ended, and so did my happy family.

This was my life. Until I left. I remember it like yesterday...

_____________________________________________________________________

**Sorry to leave you hanging but Please review so I know if I'm doing something right and should continue or not. xxxxx**


	3. The Past Can Never Remain Forgotten

Hope you liked the last chapter... here is some more...xxxxx

_1 year ago_-

I GOT IN!!

I can't believe I actually got in!

There it was in black and white: **Congratulations! Your audition was successful and you have been accepted to join the Globe Travelers Dance Company for the next year.**

I can't believe it! The most prestigious Traveling Dance Company wants me, Isabella Marie Swan, to be a member of their production! No one even knew I auditioned. I did it on a whim to see if I was really as talented as all my friends and family told me or if they were just being nice. I just wanted to see if I could make it in the real world outside of Juilliard but I knew the chances were slim.

I couldn't wait to tell everyone! Although I have a feeling my parents may have a fit. They've supported my dancing but they expect me to go to college and become a Pediatrician. My love for children often challenged my love for dance but not quite.

I know how short a dancer's career life is and although I should probably study now so I have something to fall back on if something happens, I would rather take my chances and live out my last years as a dancer dancing, not wasting them studying. I may sound spoiled but I know that anytime I want to further my education I can, we have the money, so why start now when I already have a career.

"Bella? Is that you upstairs?" Renee must have just gotten home from lunch.

"Yeah I'm coming now." well here goes nothing.

I walked into the living room trying to find the words to gently break the news to my overly dramatic mother. "Mom I have something I need to tell you but you have to promise to hear me out and think about it before you say no."

"No Bella. You and Jacob can _not _get married until you're done with college and that is final!"

"No mom that's not what I wanted to say. Actually I'm not going to college."

"WHAT?" Uh Oh.

"Mom please just listen." I could see she was struggling to contain herself.

"I got accepted into GTDC! And they want me for the next year! Mom it's everything I've ever dreamed about! All my hard work will finally have paid off!"

I expected her to at least smile at the achievement. She may not know much about dance but even she knew that getting a spot in GTDC was a huge achievement and honor.

"And what about college , hmm? Or are you just going to become a housewife? Well I'm sorry but no daughter of mine will spend the rest of her life barefoot and pregnant while some idiot brings home the bacon. I did not work my tail off so you could get an excellent education just to have you throw it all away! You will go to college and that is final!" Was she kidding? Me barefoot and pregnant, yeah like that will ever happen.

"Firstly, Jacob is not an idiot and secondly, I never said I'm never going to college. It's one year mom! What harm can one year do? I'll just start next year instead of this one. Look I know you don't like the idea but this is something I've worked my whole life for. It will give me a chance to grow as a dancer and a person.

A year away from this life can only do good not harm." I mumbled so softly I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't hear me.

Then again maybe she did "What do you mean 'this life' Isabella? Your father and I have worked very hard to give you 'this life' and if it weren't for that you wouldn't have attended the schools you did or gotten the training and education you have so don't be so quick to slap the hand that feeds you young lady!"

At this point she was shouting so loud I almost had to cover my ears.

"That's not what I meant mom and you know it! I meant the events, the soirées, the parties. I have had enough of the sheltered lifestyle. No, I don't mean I wish I had had it differently or that I'm ungrateful, I just want a chance to experience the real world outside of the 5-star hotels and limousines or planned trips. I want to experience the world for what it is and this is my chance. Please mom just let me do this with your blessing because with or without it I'm going to do it and I would rather have your support than not."

I knew I sounded like a spoiled brat but I had worked to hard to have her shoot me down.

"Well then why did you even bother telling me? It seems you've made up your mind! Know this Isabella, I do not support this and if I have my way you will not go but either way you will go to college or else you will never see a dime of your trust fund! Am I clear?"

"Crystal." I sighed, I knew she wouldn't be jumping for joy but was she honestly not going to support me? Would she really let me go without so much as a good luck?

Renee wasn't the only one who reacted badly unfortunately.

Charlie nearly hit the roof," You're WHAT? You have got to be _kidding_ me? A year to dance around on a stage instead of studying? I think not! And where do you think you're going to stay? And who is going to pay for everything you need because I certainly won't! "

How is it possible that one day my parents are in full support of my dancing and do everything to ensure I have the best training as well as everything else I needed to be the best dancer could be and the next act as if it is a useless waste of time. I spent my whole life training and learning and practicing for hours on end to get accepted into a company so I could dance in beautiful productions like the one's I had seen at the Lincoln center when I was little. Why couldn't they be proud of me or even just happy for me?

Unfortunately the worst was yet to come.

* * *

I'm standing here in awe. I can't believe the things I'm hearing.

" You're ruining everything Bella! We were meant to stay together in the city and go to college just us girls and go up every other weekend to visit the boys! What happened to ' All for one and One for All' hmm Bella? How could you hurt us like this?" Alice was screaming so loud and her face was so red I was scared it might explode.

I had never seen her this angry and that just infuriated me more! I hadn't done anything for her to be angry about. I'd followed my dream, one they had all supported. Clearly I was wrong.

"I expected more from you Bella. To just up and leave with what? A weeks notice. You couldn't even give us some time to get used to the idea. Are you that selfish that you couldn't tell me, your stupid brother, that you're auditioning for something that could potentially result in us being separated for a year! You couldn't even do that for me?"

Emmet never got angry at me, he never shouted or raised his voice, he only ever teased and messed with me in a light hearted manner. Hearing his reaction felt like someone had pierced my heart with a stake. I couldn't stop the silent tears from running down my cheeks. How had my happy dream turned into something so ugly?

"I agree with them Bella. We had a plan. One we've had since we started being friends. How can you just up and leave with no warning that you're about to disrupt our lives like this? I thought we meant more to each other than that!" Disrupt 'our lives'? Was Rose serious?

"I'm hurt Bella. There's nothing else I can say." Jasper never really got involved when there was conflict, but it hurt as hell to hear him agree with them.

"Well I'm sorry guys! I guess I didn't realize that me following my dream would _ruin_ your 'perfect little lives'! I didn't tell you about the audition because for once I needed to do something on my own without everyone always pushing me or telling me how great I am. I love the support I get from everyone but for once, just this once, I needed to prove to myself that I really was as good as you guys said. I need to believe in me if I am going to ever make it on my own.

You guys aren't always going to be around to pump me up before I do something. I need to learn to rely on me for once. I knew doing this audition that it was a long shot, and I never in a million years thought I would actually get accepted. And I'm sorry about the late notice but call backs were a month ago and final acceptance announcements were a month ago so I felt certain I wasn't in when I hadn't hear anything from them.

Turns out I was accepted immediately but because of a administrative error they only realized it a few days ago and that is why I only found out today and why I only have a week left. I really thought you guys would be hay for me. I never dreamed you would react this way. You think you're hurt?Imagine how I feel. Having the most important people tell me that they're disappointed in me when I just achieved the thing I've spent my whole life working for!

And what about you Edward. You don't have an opinion? Because by the look on your face I'd say you do but it's probably not one I want to hear but please lay it on me!" The anger inside me made it hard to talk but I wasn't going to let them see me breakdown anymore than I already have.

"Why do you want to hear what I have to say? You've made it very clear that you don't care what I think or any of us for that matter. You've obviously made up your mind and nothing any if us say is going to change your mind or have any effect so why even waste our breath. I don't even know why you bothered to tell us."

His words hurt more than any of the others. I was closer to him than anyone else in my life. I loved him with every thread of my being. He was my best friend, my brother, my pillar of strength. When I couldn't even talk to Emmet or Jacob I could always talk to him. It feels like someone ripped my heart out of my chest, jumped on it a few times then shoved it in a blender.

I knew by opening my mouth I was risking releasing the sob threatening to burst out of my body but I had to have my say. " I told you, _Edward_, because I believed, considering everyone's _endless support_, that you would actually be happy for me! If you guys think I want to leave you for so long then you are sadly mistaken. I'm doing this because I need to grow as a person away from this life, away from the sheltered falseness. You know that better than anyone, Edward.

But I was obviously misreading the _support_ you guys were giving me. You clearly couldn't care less about my dreams and feelings. So as for 'All for One and One for All' Alice, I guess that never truly existed, as you're all proving right now. So why don't I just make it easier by leaving then you won't have to pretend to support me."

And with that I stormed out

My heart ached, my eyes hurt from the crying but mostly I was trying to process what had just happened. Could they really have said the things I heard?

I only had one place left to go. Jacob's.

* * *

What I expected from Jacob was hurt for being kept in the dark but happiness and support for my achievement. But that was not even close to what I got.

"Jake I need to talk to you." After all the bad reactions I knew there was no point in trying to soften the blow but to purely just jump straight to the point.

"Yeah i need to tell you something too but you go first."

"OK umm, I got accepted to join GTDC. That means I'll be traveling around the world for a year."

"Perfect" he said it so softly I almost thought I imagined it.

"Excuse me?"

"Look Bella I wanted to tell you we should start seeing other people but I guess with you leaving we wouldn't stay together anyway."

"What?" I was staring at him in disbelief. I had thought of every possible reaction he could have but this was definitely not one of them. We were going to get married. Maybe not now or anytime soon but we were going to someday. He gave me a promise ring and everything. We'd been together for over 2 years. How could he just decide to throw it all away and not even look upset about it.

"Look I'm sorry really but I'm starting college in the fall and I'm not gonna sit around while everyone else parties. I want to drink and let go and have sex! I'm a man Bella I need more than I'm getting. Sorry but you'll find a guy who'll wait for you but it's just not me."

My heart was bleeding out. How was this possible. "Tell me one thing. Did you cheat on me. You said you need more, that you're not getting enough? And i wasn't giving you any so you must be "getting" it from somewhere else. Tell me who is it Jake. Or do I not even need to ask. Let me guess, that wannabe Jessica Stanley? What did you have to do huh Jake? Promise to make her part of Manhattan's Elite so she'll sleep with you?"

"No just had to tell her I'd introduce her to some friends" He said it like it was the most normal thing to say to one's girlfriend. I nearly went ballistic

"YOU PIG! I HATE YOU! How could you do this to me!" I took off the promise ring and threw it out the window.

"If that's how you feel about our relationship then that's how I feel about that ring!"

"You bitch! That thing was expensive! ARE YOU CRAZY!"

"NO JAKE! I'm PISSED OFF!"

I charge home in a furious rage. I had never been so humiliated and insulted in my life! It was clear that there was no longer a home for me in New York and that it was time to leave.

__________________________________

I went straight and packed my bag. I made sure to leave all my cards at home and only take enough cash with to keep me on my feet until I started getting paid. I also left my cellphone behind, if they didn't want me in their lives then I certainly didn't want them in mine. I left Emma, Seth and Leah letter telling them that I loved them and that I was sorry for not saying goodbye in person. I also left my dad a note saying I would pay back all the money that I have taken as soon as I start getting paid. I told my mom not to bother looking for me, although at this stage I doubt she would, and that I would see them in a year.

Even now a year later thinking about that day brings me to tears. I had finally broken down on the plane to the training camp in California letting all the days emotions wash over me. That day I started a new life and left the old one behind. My parents did eventually contact me though and apologized for how they acted. The even flew to Australia with the kids to come see a few of our shows and I've stayed in touch with them since but not once did any of the people I really wanted to hear from do the same but then again neither did I. The hurt from that day never left me. I guess it's true what they say, the past can never remain forgotten.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**There you go. Hope I'm doing ok so far. Let me know**

**PlayfulVampress**


	4. Teaser till Next Chapter

**Ok i'm sorry for the terrible delay but I'm busy editing and fixing up the next chapter for you. Here is just a list I comprised of the people in Bella's life and what their basics are according to her knowledge like their birthday's, where they go to college and what they're studying or what they're profession is. **

**xxxxxxx**

**PlayfulVampress**

Disclaimer – I own nothing. It's all S. Meyer

SWAN FAMILY

Charlie – Emmet & Bella's father; CEO of security company

Sue – Leah & Seth's mother; Charlie's wife and Renee's friends

Leah - 10yrs old; B-day October 17; Bella&Emmet's step-sister

Seth – 8yrs old; April 3; Bella&Emmet's step-brother

Emmet – 19yrs old; b-day November 11; Football Star Brown U(Sophomore) ; Rosalie's Boyfriend; Bella&Emma&Seth&Leah's Brother

Bella – 19yrs old;b-day November 11; Dancer; Columbia U(Freshman); Jacob's Ex; Emmet&Emma&Seth&Leah's Sister; Founder of Promising Rhythms Charity(for underprivileged promising dancers)

TAYLOR FAMILY

Renee – Emmet&Bella&Emma's mother; Owns Cosmetic Company

Phil – Renee's Wife; Yankees Baseball Player; Emma's Father

Emma – 3years; b-day May 18; Bella&Emmet's Half-sister

CULLEN FAMILY

Carlisle – Alice's father; Surgeon

Esme – Alice's Mother; Elizabeth Sister; Interior Designer

Alice – 18yrs Fashion Institute of Design (Freshman); Jasper's Girlfriend; Edward's Cousin; B-day February 25

MASEN FAMILY

Edward Sr. - Edward's Father; Politician

Elizabeth – Edward's Mother; Esme's Sister; Non-profit Charity Chairman

Edward – 19yrs B-day February 26; Brown U (Sophomore) Music&Music History; Alice's Cousin; Tanya's Ex

HALE FAMILY

Nathanael – Rosalie&Jasper's Father; Politician

Claudia – Rosalie&Jasper's Mother; Charity Board member

Jasper – 19yrs B-day March 18; Brown U(Sophomore) History; Alice's Boyfriend; Rosalie's Brother

Rosalie – 18yrs B-day January 22; Columbia U(freshman) mechanical engineering; Emmet's Girlfriend; Jasper's Sister

BLACK FAMILY

Billy- Jacob's father; Charlie's Business partner/associate

Jacob- Bella's Ex; off to unknown college

**Promise next Chapter up by end of this weekend!!**


	5. Too Bad I knew Better

**Sorry for the long wait guys...things been crazy but I hope this will make up for that :) HUGE THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!**

**xxxxxxxxx**

**PlayfulVampress!**

**Disclaimer: owns it all!**

* * *

_Well here goes nothing _I thought to myself as I got of the plane at JFK airport. Home sweet Home _yeah as if _

Over the past year a lot of things have changed, including my relationship with my mom, she really is my best friend now!

I saw my mom standing on the other side of the customs and baggage collection doors. _Wow she looks beautiful_

"Bella!"

"Hey mom! You look amazing!"

"Flattery will get you far my dear," she said with a giggle, "but I could say the same for you!"

"Oh yeah 15hours on a plane did wonders for my complexion" I replied sarcastically

"Oh hush! Come on let's get your bags to the car."

We chatted a bit about this and that and about everything that had happened since I last spoke to her. We reached the black limousine at the airport's entrance

"The limo? Really mom?" We climbed in and headed drove out of the airport towards Manhattan

"I'm sorry honey but all the cars are at the beach house and you know Phil doesn't like me driving around the city. Besides you asked me to tell everyone I was coming into the city for business rather than telling them the truth and how was I going to convince them of that if I drove myself? You know we only use the limo or the state car for business. Why did you not want me to tell them the truth anyways?"

"And why couldn't you use the state car? Did you really need a stretch limo to pick me up?"

"The state car is in for a service and stop changing the subject Isabella." She said with a stern voice although I know she wasn't angry.

"Because mom I don't want anyone to know. If you really must I guess you could tell Dad, Phil and Sue but that is it! No one else!"

"Now why would I need to tell them? We're going straight to the beach house? You could just surprise everyone I suppose."

"I'm not going to the beach house mom" I held my breath waiting for the blow up I knew was coming.

"WHAT! Now you listen to me young lady! I have supported you this year even though you hurt a lot of people when you left! We go to the Hampton's beach house every summer! It is a tradition and we already missed one summer together last year with you leaving so abruptly and I feel it would be very selfish of you to rob this family of another summer with you!"

"Mom that is not fair! You know why I couldn't go last summer! And besides I plan on spending the summer at college making up as many of the credits as I can for missing last year."

"You never said anything about summer school? And I thought we had agreed that your father and I would pay for college?" she had calmed down thankfully.

"Well I knew if I told you about my plan to miss summer vacation you would get upset and try talk me out of it so I saved up the money from my salary and paid my deposit on the tuition and bought most of my books. I'm also planning on staying at the dorm. I'm still going to Columbia though, so we can meet up whenever and I can see Leah and Seth and Emma a lot once they get back from the Hamptons."

"Will you at least come visit us on weekends then?"

"No mom. I'm sorry but I need to get used to being back at school and I have to fit into the college lifestyle and all this is going to be a lot to deal with, I really don't want to deal with family drama as well." I was a bit exasperated. I really didn't want to get into this again with my mother.

"Now I understand things between you and the others are _uncomfortable_ but remember they were extremely hurt when you just left them without even saying goodbye! Now I know they said some hurtful things but I can promise you they are hurting far more than you."

"No mom I can assure you there is no _way_ they could _possibly_ be hurting more then me! I had no one! NO ONE! Supporting me! When I told you all the only reaction I got was to be treated like a diseased dog! Every single person I loved shunned me and practically pushed me on the plane. What should I have done hmm? Sit around and wait to hear more hurtful things come from everyone's mouth? No I think not! Stop the car!"

The car pulled up in front of Columbia University's dorms and I practically ran out the car. _How dare she!_ She had no idea what that day had done to me!

"Bella wait! Look I'm sorry. That was out of line. I just want my family back together and happy so terribly. We all miss you so very much and nothing would make me happier than to have you back home and happy!"

"Well I am happy mom and technically I am home. Look, I promise I won't stay away forever just give me a chance to get comfortable and build something of a life for myself in the sense of college and friends before I take in the family drama ok? It's just a few more months mom,"

"Alright honey." She gave me a small hug before heading back towards the limo, "Now unfortunately I really do have to go to a business meeting but I will see you very soon. Maybe we can go see a musical or a ballet? Oh and we have to discuss the upcoming fund raiser for Promising Rhythms. You've been absent for a year and I expect you to be a part of this event. You owe it to the dancers."

"You know I would never put my personal needs ahead of the foundation. Besides I haven't been completely absent. I have made many contacts through the year with potential sponsors and employers for the dancers. But like you said we'll talk about it some other time. Now go or you're going to be late. Thanks for picking me up mom. It really means a lot!"

"Alright honey. It was my pleasure." she said stepping back into the limo, "Call if you need anything. Love you!"

"Love you too!" And then she was gone. Well I guess I should go see my new home. The driver already put my bags in the room and now I just needed to go unpack.

I walked into the dorm and noticed the calmness. Not typical for a college dorm but I'm assuming that has to do with the fact that it's summer and most people are back at home with they're families or on vacation. I found my hall. Well it looks like my room belongs to a sophomore by the looks of the decorated message board. I walk inside to find my roommate sitting on her bed.

"Oh hi! You must be Isabella nice to meet you! I'm Daniella by the way but my friends just call me Dani!" She was talking a mile a minute.

"Bella, please. It's nice to meet you Dani." She jumped up and hugged me. "Ah I know we're just going to be the best of friends." I've heard those words before. She reminded me of Alice in so many ways. It almost hurt my heart.

She was a similar height to myself and had long blond hair with deep sea blue eyes. She had a petite build and a body that most girls would kill for! I looked around the room. The walls were painted a dreary white but her side had already been covered with posters, photos and all sorts of momentous but if I hadn't known any better I would have sworn I was in a room done by Esme. Everything looked so professional. Not like a random bunch of things thrown together.

"I hope you don't mind that I chose this bed but I have a thing about a South facing bed. Feng Shui is how I live my life. And please tell me if any of the posters bother you or you don't like it. I really want you to feel comfortable too." We each sat down on our respective beds.

"No everything looks beautiful. Of course I don't mind. I mean you've been here for a year so who am I to kick you out of your bed."

"Oh no I'm not a sophomore. I'm a freshman, just like you. I'm from Phoenix and I really wanted to get away as soon as possible. Besides I need to find a job because living in this city looks to be bank breaking worthy."

"Oh I know that for sure. I'm actually from New York. Just got home from a year abroad and I need to make up as many of the credits I missed as I can. If you need help finding a job just shout I'm sure I can help you out."

"Thanks! Wait, what's your last name?"

"Swan why?"

"As is Isabella Swan, daughter of Renee and Charles Swan? As in Manhattan Socialite Bella Swan?"

"Yip that's me." I said with a groan. I really didn't need another friend that was a friend of my name rather than a friend of mine.

"Oh no please don't take offense I'm simply in awe of your work. I have seen a few of shows and I'm a huge supporter of Promising Rhythms. I come from a particularly wealthy family too and I could have opted for a penthouse apartment and a carefree lifestyle but I decided to have the full college experience and live it like any other regular student would. I'm not in need of money but it would be really nice to have some of my own and buy things for myself without having to ask my parents permission. We came into the city a few times for trips and saw some of your performances at Promising Rhythms' fund raisers. I'm a dancer too but it's not something I can make a career out of. Besides I do it for the fun of it. It's one aspect of my life that is not controlled by my parents."

I sat in astonishment as I listened to this girl. Not only did she know who I was and support my charity, she also had the same views on life as I did.

"You know what Dani. I think you're right. We are going to be great friends!" I couldn't contain the smile on my face as I jumped up and hugged her.

"Well then let's get you unpacked and you can tell me all about your year with GTDC"

We spent the rest of the day unpacking and making my part of the room look just as amazing as hers. We had so much fun learning about each other, dancing around being silly and sharing laughs. We decided to go out on the town that night and enjoy some of Manhattan's best night life.

"Hey Bella which one should I wear? The blue or black?"

"I think the black one. It will seriously compliment your waist." I know that sounds weird coming out of my mouth but among the things that have changed over the past are my fashion sense and my self confidence. I work really hard to stay in great shape and I started getting more and more comfortable in clothes and now I wear clothes I know would make Alice and Rosalie beam with pride. I missed them so much.

"You ok?" Clearly my sadness has become evident on my face.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just thinking. But yes, definitely the black."

"Alrighty, if you say so then I will do so." She smiled a comforting smile. She could tell I didn't want to talk about it.

"Ok you get dressed and then if you want we can do each other's hair and make-up." I also loved getting dressed up as long as it was my choice and in clothing I felt comfortable in.

"Yeah I'd love that!"

I chose to wear a cute, short, little black dress with silver/chrome detailing with sexy black pumps to match. **(A/N:all outfit links on profile) **

We finished getting ready and decided to head to Greenhouse, one of the clubs that allowed the underage access, to go dancing and have some fun.

"You look amazing in that dress Bella! I know you're going to find some hot guy as soon as we walk in that door!" We were in the taxi heading for the club. I laughed at her. A guy was the last thing I was looking for.

"Yeah I don't think so Dani. I'm totally against a relationship right now." Truth is I wasn't sure if i could handle another relationship after the disaster and heart break I had to deal with, with Jacob. I was scared to jump into a new relationship. But then again I hadn't been participating in the dating field in a while, not that my job really made it possible, maybe I'd give it a shot and see how it goes.

"Ok fine but you have to meet this great guy Matt, well his full name is Mike Matthews, but we call him Matt. He's a sophomore at Columbia and his family is friends with mine and we're like twins. I have a feeling you two will get along great!" When she looked so excited, who was I to turn her down.

"Alright I will meet him! But, I'm not making any promises. I'm not looking for anything more than friendship." Well I wasn't really sure but hey.

"That's fine with me." The taxi stopped in front of the club and we got out. Surprisingly we were on the list. I looked at Dani questioningly.

"Oh I've made a few connections since I've been here. It helps. I hate waiting in line for anything."

"Cool." We went inside and headed straight for the dance floor. The club was beautiful inside with the most incredible decor that all complimented the club's name. It gave a great atmosphere and they played really awesome music. It felt really amazing to let loose for a change. I hadn't had fun like this in awhile. Touring always made it hard for us to go out and dance for fun what with our show times and long practicing session, we spent every spare moment we had to either sleep, travel or do something that didn't require a lot of effort or energy.

After nearly two hours of straight dancing my feet were in need of a rest and I was thirsty. "Hey I need to take a break."

"Yeah good idea. Matt just texted me: he just got here." We walked off to the bar to get a drink.

"Can I have a Virgin Strawberry Daiquiri and what do you want Dani?"

"I'll have a Virgin Club Soda thanks." The barman handed us our drinks.

"Thanks. Oh hey Matt over here."

I turned and saw who Dani was calling. Matt was really attractive. With his light brown hair and grey-blue eyes and gorgeous body he was really hot.

I was shocked out of my blatant staring by his voice, "Hey Dani. How was your day? Oh hi, you must be Bella?"

"Yeah hey nice to meet you!" _very nice indeed_

We spent the rest of the night hanging out with Matt and his friend Tucker. By the looks of things Dani was crushing bug time. But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't crushing on Matt. He seemed like a really nice guy. It was getting really late so Dani and I decided to call it a night.

"Hey are you guys headed back to the dorm?" Tucker asked Dani

"Yeah I didn't know you stayed there too?"

"Yeah, why don't we all grab a cab together?"Matt asked as we left the club

"Sounds like a plan to me. What you say Dani?"

"Sure, let's go."

When we got to the dorm Matt asked me if I wanted to go for a walk. We walked for another half an hour talking about this and that. It was really nice talking with someone like this. I felt like for the first time in a long time I could look at someone in a romantic light and not fear getting hurt. I knew that this might not happen with Matt but I felt relieved that I was finally ready to move on and maybe embark on a new relationship. And just as I was thinking this Matt decided to ask me out

"Hey Bella? I was wondering if you'd go out with me tomorrow? We can go for dinner and maybe a movie and then if we feel like it maybe go to a club or meet up with Tucker and Dani?"

"Can you read minds?" I asked shocked at the timing of his question. Wait, I can't believe I actually said that out loud.

"Haha not that I know of, no. Why? Did you want me to ask you out?"he smiled cheekily

"Yeah something like that" I was blushing terribly.

"Well is that a yes then?"

"Definitely."

"Great! I'll pick you up say seven? Or would you rather go later?"

"No seven sounds perfect."

We walked back to the dorm where Matt was the perfect gentleman leaving me with a kiss on the cheek and a stomach full of butterflies.

"AND?"Dani nearly pushed me to the floor in her excitement to hear what happened with Matt.

"Whoa calm down there. Wow."

"Sorry. I'm just so excited. I could tell you and Matt got along great!"

"Yeah we did." I couldn't keep the smile off my face even if I wanted to. "Well we went for a walk and talked about everything you could think of. Then as we were heading back he asked me out."

"EEEK! Oh YAY!" My ears hurt after that screech

"Ow! Yeah we're going to go for dinner and maybe a movie and then if things go well we might head to a club or something along those lines. Wait, he said something about meeting up with you and Tucker. Does that mean you're going out with Tucker?" Now _I_ could barely contain my excitement.

"Yes he did!" she looked just how I figured I did. Glowing with a big goofy grin slapped on the face! If this night was anything to go by then this year was going to be incredible.

Too bad I knew better.

Well there you have it! Sorry for the long wait. I promise to post the next chapter much sooner!

REVIEW PLEASE!!! all reviews, good and bad, are welcome!

PlayfulVampress!


End file.
